


If I Love You Was A Promise, Would You Break It If You're Honest

by X_WritingN_X



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is kind of the bad guy, Torture, it just takes a while for him to react to it, sorry :/ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WritingN_X/pseuds/X_WritingN_X
Summary: After turning down his opportunity to become an Avenger, Peter decides to actually intern for Tony like his school coverstory says.And everything had been going smoothly. He had even gotten the chance to get a better bond with mister Stark. up untill Harley came along.Now?Its like peter doesn't even excist...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay, i wrote this at about 1 A.M, whilst i have a phisics test tomorrow. But i was bored and decided to start a new story!
> 
> Talk about productivity!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this new story!!

Who would have thought that working would be fun??

Peter did, he always wished to actually have an internship at Stark Industries. He wanted it to be more than a coverstory, he wanted it to feel real.

This didn't start with the whole spider-manning thing though. He had always wanted to work at SI, because it's where his mom had worked. Also his hero was the boss of the company.

He would always listen to his mother when they sat at the dining table with their little fanily. He was fascinated by all the wonderful work his mom got to do. 

He liked the talks about experiments and things she had discovered. It was something Peters mom knew of and she shared the love for the moments between them. They had a real bond.

Even after Peters mom died he loved science and technology. He loved the thought of creating something comepletely from scratch.

When Peter was thirteen he actually applied for an internship at Stark Industries, but didn't get in 'cause he was to young and inexperienced which would make the job to dangerous for him.

Then the bite happened. 

He comepletely forgot about wanting an internship and was trying to figure out his was with his powers, as well as figuring out a way to survive High School.

He had been in the middle of testing out his powers and making web fluid when uncle Ben got shot. 

Stupid mugger, Stupid Queens, Stupid Peter

After that he stopped feeling for a while. He would lay in bed for days on and mourning.

May would let him stay there, thinking it was the trauma of seeing his uncle die right in front of his bambi eyes.

But when after a month when peter still would hardly come out of his room, may decided it was enough.

They had a long talke, telling peter how he is not the person who killed his uncle, and how ith not his fault.

Even after this it took him a week to get out of his room, he was ready

Ready for school, clubs, classes, new friends.

He was even thinking about joining the academic decathalon team.

Life was finally getting somewhere.

Then of course homecoming happened and als that that left him with was nightmares and anxiety, all to haunt him at night. 

Agter homecoming tony thought it might be a good idea to have Peter working for him, to mentor him further. So he offered an internship which peter gladly took amd thats where we are right now. 

Everything was going the right way, 

All was fine,

Than May lost her job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits at 10000: 26-06-2019


	2. What happends at home stays at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Meets Harley, 
> 
> But is he really like he seems?

"Peter?, Honey I'm going to work!"

Peter woke up to May shouting from the living room, he lazily opened his droopy eyes, and tried to keep them from slipping shut again. 

He stretched out en stepped out of his creaking bed, swaying a little on his feet for getting up so abruptly. 

He ran his hands through his bedhead of hair, and walked to the living room. There stood may, fresh and ready for work.

"Hey honey, i'm off to work and i probably wont be home early with al the sickness going around. I've put some money on the counter gor you to get some takeout" she said, kissing peters forehead softly. "You might wanna take a shower before you go to Mister Stark"

"Ok, thanks? I'll do that. Did you hear anything from your boss? Whether or not you'll get fired too?" Peter asked. A lot of people at the hospital where May works had been getting fired recently, and Peter knew that without the money May brings in, they would be in even more money troubles than they are now. 

They had been well of when Ben was alive, but when he died... it got harder.

They had to cut down on a lot, showering with cold water, less unnecessary foods like chips and candy and the heating would mostly be off, which made it get really cold in the winter. 

So Peter hoped that his aunt wouldn't be fired anytime soon, if she would... they would be in trouble 

"Don't you worry about that sweety" May told him, "Its not your job to worry about money, besides, we'll be fine. That is if i get going now so i won't we late." She smiked and ruffeled his curly hairs. 

"Bye may, Love you," Peter said when she opened the creaking door to there apartement.

"Love you too," she said and with that she walked out of the apartment and shut the door.

Time for a shower  
\--------------------------------

Peter walked into the compound, freshly showered and ready for a day of internwork. Up to now his day had been really good.

Happy had even been less irritated than he usually was when he picked Peter up.

What Peter didn't know was that Happy just didn't want to show that he cared about Peter. In fact he kind of did. Sure not a lot, he didn't really Knew Peter all that well, but he knew the kid deserved good things in his life. 

As peter was deep in his thoughts, he walked to Peppers office. He wanted to ask the woman if she needed anything and she usually was in the white walled room that was het office. As he entered though, he didn't see her.

Even though he thought this was strange he shrugged it af and continued searching for the woman.

He went to the living area, to which he was one of the only people who could get in there, with the thought that she might be there. 

As Peter walked in on the wooden floorboards and noticed the sound of laughing coming out of the kitchen. He turned the corner and there was Miss Potts and Mrs. Stark as well as some boy around Peters age. 

He had curly hair, but curlier than Peters, an he was talking to Pepper en Tony. They were laughing together about something the kid said. Somehow, and he didn't know why, he felt a wave of betrayal. He didn't get it, they weren't his.

That's when Tony noticed Peter, "Hey Peter" he said between cackling laughs, Peter had never seen Tony laugh so hard whenever he said something funny. "Harley, this is Peter Parker, also an intern, and Peter this is Harley Keener, new intern and amazing kid". Tony introduced. the kid smiled at Peter when Tony and Pepper looked at him, but when they looked away he'd stop smiling. 

Peter frowned, why was he looking so mean? Maybe it was a reflex and he didn't mean it at all. But still. Peter had a bad feeling about him.

He shrugged it of, he wasn't gonna let his good mood get ruined by some guy. 

So he went on with his day, and he chatted with some of the older interns, while he was making coffee for mister Stark. Then mr. Stark came in the room to see how he was doing. 

When Peter opened his mouth to answer him though, his ringtong could be heard. "Take it" mr Stark said "maybe it's important". As Peter walked out the room Harley walked in, giving Peter a nasty look. 

Peter brought his nearly broken Phone to his ear, "Peter" it was May, "could you- could you come home please?" She sounded like she was crying, which made him feek extremely worried about what happend. "Yeah sure May... what happened? Is something wrong?" He asked, voice laced with worry. "I- I cant tell this over the phone, honey, so could you come home as soon as possible?" She asked. And peter replied "yes sure, i'll be there soon, bye may". "Bye honey"  
And with that he hung up.

He walked back in the room and Tony and Harley were laughen loudly again. Tony even had tears from laughing so hard in his eyes. But as he saw Peter his smile turned down a bit. Much to the visible dismay of Harley. 

"Whats up kid?" Tony asked Peter worry evident in his usually calmer voice. "N-nothing, I uh, I have to go, is that ok?" He asked Tony. "Yeah, yeah sure kid go, Harley can do the rest of your stuff, right Harley?" Tony said and let him out.

Now, what was going on with may?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i really appriciate it. If you have any questions or suggestions, leave a comment!
> 
> ~N


	3. It Comes And Goes In Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out what has happend, 
> 
> So does Tony...

"May?" Peter shouted, when he walked through the door to their apartement. "Where are you?"

"Here sweety" he heared the voice of his loving aunt coming from the kitchen. She sounded like she was still crying.

"Hey may," Peter said when entering the kitchen, and standing next to May. "Are you ok?"

"Peter" May started "I got fired"  
She said bluntly and cried even louder.

It felt as though the world had stopped, everything he knew was changing again. With just a little thing.

"W-what..?" was the only thing that he could force out of his mouth. Without noticing his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh honey..., come here" May pulled him into a warm hug. He felt a little better, but the worry he ft wouldn't go away. 

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, more to herself than to Peter, but Peter replied.

"I could get a job" he suggested, "Till you have a fulltime job you know" explaining timidly...May had never liked the idea of Peter working. 

"No... n-no sweetie, like I said, not something you should worry about. Just thought you should know about it... and that we have to cut back on some things" she said, sorry could heard in her voice.

"But we'll figure it out"  
\--------------------------------

A week later and a lot has changed.

They had cut back on quite a lot. Heater had been of, no warm showering at al. Use as little electricity as posible, use candles. But especially food

Food was something Peter had an interesting relationship with. Because of his enhanced metabolism he needed about 1,5 times mote food than what other people needed.

And Peter could tell skipping some meals to keep the money spend on food in the pocket was taking a toll on him. 

He hadn't really lost that much weight, but he had been increasingly tired over the last couple of days. He had also had massive migrains which pounded into his skull.

Luckily, Mr. Stark had known something was of when May called Peter during the internship, so he gave Peter off for the rest of the weekend. Without asking any stupid questions.

But now that it was Friday again, Peter realized Mr. Stark and Pepper would most likely ask what had happened and why may called while crying.

So to say he was dreading his visit, was a little bit of an understatement. But it was nice to know someone cared enough about you to actually ask.

As he arrived at the compound though, he was filled with an unmistakable feeling of being at his home away from home. Where he was himself, and he knew people liked him and cared for him.

As he was looking for his boss though, Peter found him in his personal lab with Harley.

His personal lab was private, meaning there were very few people allowed inside. It took Peter half a year to get in there... Harley has been here for a weekend and already has access.

Why his chest started hurting after seeing that, Peter didn't know. He decided to to just start with his work. 

He cleaned up some stuff, helped someone find there way, and helped other interns with there work where he could. 

He started at his own project too, he wanted to make an AI that could help you with medical issues and maybe even panic attacks and stuff like that. He wanted to impress mister start and (still) prove himself a good enough intern. 

He was deep in his work in the intern lab, when he heard a door open. He turned around slowly on his chair, there were Mr. stark and Harley. "Ok, we will be looking at your progress so far now" mister Stark said and Harley was smirking besides him.

As they went to check over some of the works of his fellow interns, Peter kept working on his own.

"So Mr. Parker, what did we make?" Mr. Stark asked smiling at him. "It's an AI, but for medical purposes. Also it can help with an variety of attacks, like panic- and anxiety attacks". Is what Peter told him. 

Tony looked at him, "that's amazing Peter, keep working on it" he said, patting Peter on his shoulder. 

Thats when Harley came to stand by them. "Medical AI? Doesn't that already excist?" He asked "not that impressive." He finished and shrugged. 

"Harley..." Stark said, giving him a stern look.

Harley rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Don't listen to him at the moment, he's really nice... but i'll find out not why not to you" Mr. Stark said apologetically 

"It-it's fine Mr. Stark, I'll just ask him" Peter said

"So, uhm, what was that phone call about last week? You don't have to tell me but I'd like to know what goes on in my employees life" Stark said hesitantly.

"May called, told me to come home as soon as possible, and when I came home she was crying in the kitchen, saying she got fired..." Peter told Tony, sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Peter, is- is everything ok?" Mr. Stark asked. 

"Yeah, y-yeah, we just kind of have to cut back on some things bu- its fine, really" Peter answered, sort of faking a smile. He did not want to be some charity case. 

"Oh, ok" Mister Stark replied. He sounded like he didn't fully believe Peter. 

"C'mon Tony" Harley said, pulling Tony and his worried look away from.

Peter really hoped everything would turn out alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading!!
> 
> Comments are hugely appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys
> 
> N~


	4. You're Mayor, I'm Minor, Breaking Every Single Chord You Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is lonely on christmas eve and decides to go for a walk. But little does he know, unexpected dangers are awaiting...

The busy streets of New York were covered in a thick layer of snow. Christmas lights hanging in the streets as said holiday had arrived.

People were excited about christmas. To be toghether with friends and family, beloved. To eat a delicious meal, and open up the presents.

Among those people, Peter didn't belong. 

May had multiple job interviews this late at night, so he was alone in their apartment. Also their heating was of in order to spare some money, but now it was relatively cold in the home.

As Peter was sat on the couch with his takout watching TV, he realised how much he missed spending christmas with May. 

He loved her so much. And he knew she had to work, and that she loved him a lot to, but that she had to work for the sake of their income.

Soon enough Peter got bored by the repeating shows and commercials, and turned off their old tv.

Sitting on their couch he thought about what he was to do, his mind landed on taking a stroll through the busy city of New York, maybe even more crowded at christmas eve than in the daytime. 

Peter went to grab his jacket and keys and walked out the door.

As he closed the door behind him he heard his neighbors arguing. They had been for a while now, you could time it. Like clockwork.

They recently had a child, but the father apparently didn't want the newborn child.

Peter had to take some flights of stairs to get to the ground floor. The elevator had broken down and was yet to be fixed. The old lady living next door , whom was always profoundly nice to him and May, couldn't really walk stairs anymore without help, so Peter would sometimes wait for her to help her.

Walking out the apartment building the cold winter air hit Peter hard. He zipped up his jacket a little higher and began walking south. 

He was headed to the park that was closest to his apartment, which, to be fair, was still kind of far away, but worth the walk.

Peter just wanted to clear his head from his busy thoughts. He walked by other building and saw family's through their windows. 

Some cute couples, some with some without kids, and some people like him. Alone

He thought back to his internship, he hadn't heard from Mr. Stark in a week, but he knew why.

Tony hd been in the paper with Harley. 

Stark's 'best intern' Wins Young Genius Price

Read the headline. Harley being quoted as Best Intern by Stark as well as the press. 

Even though Peter by now knew Tony didn't care about him, he still had hope that maybe he did, like he wasn't listening to himself.

Absently Peter walked down the streets of queens, Passing all sorts of people. Some seemed nice, and some didn't. Peter pictured their life in his mind. Were they married, did they have kids?

Deep in thought, Peter didn't notice the man following him. Or the van a little further behind.

He just kept walking, walking till he reached his destination. At least, thats what he wanted. What he didn't expect was the man suddenly pulling him into an alley to the left. 

He was pushed to the wall, when a needle was pushed in the skin of his neck. This already was a very, Very bad sign. 

Peter tried to struggle, but either this man had enhanced strength, or whatever they just put into him was a very strong sedative. 

It proved to be the latter, as Peter started to feel more tired by the second. The man putting a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming and pushing him so hard to the alley wall it was sure to bruise. 

His vision started to have black around the edges and Peter knew he had to do something now or he would be in even more trouble than he already was. So with his remaining strength Peter kicked the man in his groin, causing him to loosen his hold on him.

Peter tried to run away, but his movements were sluggish as he pushed the man away from him.

He thought he had escaped the man, but was met with the unfortunate feeling of a knee in his stomach, which send him hurling to the dirty stone ground. 

He tried to kick and scream again, but the man, whom had recovered enough from the kick to his balls put a cloth over Peter's mouth and nose. Making sure he was to inhale whatever they put on the rag. 

Is smelt like chemicals, and if there was something Peter had learned about all the police shows he had watched with May, it was that the substance on the cloth was most likely chloroform.

Peter, still struggeling and trying to call for help, felt himself slip away to unconciousness. As his eyes slowly closed and his limbs became to heavy to move he felt himself being lifted. 

Through the slits that were now his eyes he saw a white van. The man lifted him up, seemingly with ease and threw him in the back. 

At this point Peter felt downtight exhausted as his hamds were tight together. As were his feet. There was nothing he could do now.

Thats when he slipped into his mindless unconciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! 
> 
> I finally kind of know what to do with the story, so thats great
> 
> Also, the title is from a song called Wild Enough by Elina
> 
> Thoughts? Comment (i'd love it)  
> Hotel? Trivago (I Had To!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ N


	5. No Escape From Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in a strange place,
> 
> Where he was? Not sure
> 
> Only a man is there with him
> 
> But his intentions aren't as good as they should be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bohemian Rhapsody   
> Artist: Queen

-

The first thing that hit him was the sickening smell of blood. 

Blood that was his own

So familiar yet now so strange, being outside of his body. The air was tight in the room he was in, and he could almost hear his own thinking in the silence.

Still, he couldn't open his eyes. Not because he didn't want to but because the mere thought of opening his eyes brought a wave of exhaustion to him.

But peter had to see his environment, to see where he was, to see if he was safe.

So he opened his eyes one by one. Very slow.

As his first eye opened, he still saw nothing. He was surrounded by darkness, not a single little lights source in the chamber. 

He opened his second eye in the hope of catching a glimpse of something other than the pitch black, but that didn't happen.

He heard a bang coming from his left, and a door opened.

The steal of the door hitting the wall with a loud sound was a little annoying on his ears being in silence for probably a while now.

The hole of the door did bring light to Peters 'prison' though, and he could see a man in the door. 

He could also see he was strapped tightly to a chair, with his wrists and ankles strapped to the chair. 

The man had the same complexion as the man who took him, Peter vaguely remembered with his probably still drugged mind. 

That was something worrying to, the fact that the drugs hadn't completely left his body yet. That must mean they know, Peter thought.

And that absolutely terrified him.

The man whom had come through the door had began walking to Peter slowly. 

As he got closer, Peter tried more and more to move away, but his body wasn't cooperating, nor were the straps. 

He tried moving his arms but he felt the material of the straps cut into his skin. 

"Don't move boy, you'll only hurt yourself further" the man said, touching Peters cheek with his hand. Fingers Softly caressing his skin. 

Peter stayed silent, he didn't want to give the man a reason to hurt him.

Even though he shouldn't be scared, because he was spider-man... but at this moment he was absolutely terrified.

He had no idea what the man was capable of, or what he'd procede to do...

"Do you have any idea as to why you're here?" The man asked. 

He didn't answer, which turned out to not be such a good idea.

The man hit him in the face hard enough to give Peter a bleeding nose. The blood dripping in to his mouth tortuously slow.

"I asked you a question than you should answer!" The mans raised voice bounced of the four dirty walls of Peters 'cell

"Stark did me dirty" the man continued as if nothing had occurred, "he took my innocence , I had to fight for him and his weapons, I had to fight as the enemy!" The man all but shouted.

Suddenly his face turned from angry to unreadable.

Like all the previous emotions were drained from his face. 

"To hurt someone whose been trough a lot, you hurt someone that matters to them..." he said, slowly.

"Thats gonna be you kid... His wife and that other kid are to important, 24/7 surveillance... but you? He cares enough for you to make you perfect for this. Yet he cares to little about you to keep you guarded" the man said with a smirk on his face.

"Now, let's tell Stark where you are." He said walking out the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

He walked back in with a camera on a tripod, and a laptop on a table with wheels.

He positioned them directly in front of Peter, whose nose was still bleeding steadily, and turned it on.

He typed in something in on his laptop, and looked up at Peter, who had his chin on his chest to stop the blood from dripping in his mouth.

\--------------------------------

Tony was seated on the couch,  
Glass in hand with some strong alcoholic drink, reading some papers over.

As was Pepper, seated next to him with a glass of wine and some magazine in her lap.

Their modern fireplace in the background producing the sound of coals burning.

The atmosphere was nice, they could stay here for hours on end 'relaxing'. 

Friday voice abruptly disturbed the comfortable silence.

"Sir, someone is trying to get into my system" her voice came from the ceiling. 

At this Tony frowned, him and Pepper looking confused to each other. 

"Activate advanced firewall system" Tony told Friday.

"Firewall unsuccessful" Friday said

The TV immediately turned on, at first Tony and Pepper saw nothing, the screen being dark, but then the image got clearer...

There was a boy hunched over, tied to a chair. Head hung low, hair floppy on his head. 

"Say hey" said a voice on the other end of the screen 

A man walked in from the left side of the screen, the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor could be heard. 

He put his fingers under the boys chin to lift his face up. The look on Tony and Peppers face could only be described as a look of horror...

The man had Peter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ones out! This one took a little longer than the other ones, sorry for that.
> 
> Also, comepletely random, anybody else loving Timothée Chalamet? I recently saw Beautiful Boy in the cinema (recomended) and I loved it!
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for reading, and comments are always welcome <3
> 
> ~N


	6. The hurt in your eyes Will never disguise the spark that lived there before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is kidnapped
> 
> To what lenght is Tony expected to go for Peter
> 
> And will he even go that far?

"Now, i'm going to give you a choice, should be easy.

"I need something that you have Stark, and I have something you want. I want 500000 dollars in 10 minutes, or little Petey here is going to feel what anger does to a person" the man snarled at the screen

Slowly he moved to touch Peters face, 

"Don't you dare touch him" Tony told the man in a warning tone, "I won't give you any money"

"Oh, what a shame, poor poor Petey, how money is more important than his life... typical Stark, using people until they're not needed anymore and thrown away like garbage." Said the man, 

"I would hurry if i were you, Stark" face on his watch as if counting the seconds passing by.

Peter kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting for Tony to do something, from what he could tell he was trying to locate Peter, but he couldn't be sure.

Then, he picked up the sound of a pop up message on the laptop

"Bank account blocked"

Read the notification.

"So thats what you've been doing?" The man asked "you've been blocking my account, while you could have saved the kid, he really doesn't care about you does he" he asked Peter, happiness clear in his voice for a new method to break Peter

"That is not tr-" Mister Stark started to say, but the man wouldn't listen. 

"I'll see you later Mr. Stark, times up!" And with that he disconnected and closed the laptop.

"Now it's just you and me pal" he said walking to the other side of the room, to a table with something Peter couldn't see.

He heard metal touching metal, which made him confused. What was this mans plan?

"Now, this might sting a little" the man said, walking away from the table with a neadle in his hand. He ticked against the glass of the needle to test if it was right.

He then took a hold of Peters hand, even though Peter trued his best to shake him of he was already weak from the other drug. 

When the man finally had Peters arm stable in his hand he injected the formula in one of the blue veins on his arm. 

Immediately he felt his arm stiffen up, unable to move his fingers. Slowly he felt his entire body going numb, body part by body part.

"Just to keep you vulnerable and weak, so I can show Stark not to make me angry" 

Next, the man walked back to the table, and came back with a razor sharp knife. 

"And by the way, the formula makes sure your nerve endings are on high alert, so this might hurt a little" said the man, with the same old smirk plastered on his face.

The man took the knife and began cutting Peters shirt open, getting rid of al the fabric. He took the knife in his hand and put the point to his left shoulder. He slowly began dragging the knife down, all the way to the right side of his stomach. Al the way to the waistband of his jeans.

Peters breath quickened and he wimpered, even thought the cut wasn't that deep it still hurt, a Lot.

But the man didn't stop, he kept on making red lines all over his chest, some deeper than other, and some longer.

Suddenly the man stopped, and walked back to the table of supplies

He stood there for a minute, contemplating which tool he would be using next. He came back to Peter with a smaller but evenly sharp knife as the last one, but he also had a lighter with him. Uncertain of what the man was about to do Peter tensed up. 

The man sat in front of Peter and started making cuts all the way up his arm. Peter, whom had regained some feeling in his legs again, tried to move away, but to no avail, the man pinned his arm down. After the man was done with the cutting he took the lighter. He put it close to peter's skin and started to burn the kids flesh. 

The disgusting smell of flesh being burned filled the air. Peter tried to scream, cause the drugs had worn out enough already to let him, but the man put tape over his mouth. Peter screamed and screamed but no one would hear him and tears started to leak from his eyes. 

After who knows how long the man stopped, and Peter didn't dare look at his arm, knowing it would look horrendous. 

He didn't really have hope anymore, mr. Stark thought money was more important than Peter, was he even looking for Peter? Did he even care?

But Those weren't the last thoughts Peter had, before the pain made him Pass Out. 

What if he didn't make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> <3 I love reading all your comments <3
> 
> ~N


	7. Kick Me When I'm On The Ground, It's Only Gonna Bring You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets tortured again, but not in a way he expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION VERY IMPORTANT:
> 
> do you want a Tony&Peter christmas fic, or a Tony&Peter new years fic??
> 
> Titel(inspired): Boy in the Bubble  
>  -Alec Benjamin-

Peter woke up from the sound of metal connecting with metal by force. The loud bang irritating his sensitive ears, he was awoken abruptly,

The man whom had tortured him till he lost consciousness stood before Peter with a metal bar wedged in between his blood covered hands. He was smiling, while also lightly tapping his foot on the floor, as if he had already been waiting for Peter to wake up for a while.

Peter didn't know for how long he had been out since the torture round, but he did certainly miss the blissfulness of not feeling everything. Now that he was awake, he could feel every cut, bruise and burn littering his skin everywhere on his body. He let out a grunt and closed his eyes, wishing the pain would end.

The Man began slowly walking up to him and touched his shoulder to which Peter flinched. He didn't want the man to touch him anymore, he didn't want to smell his blood, and frankly, he didn't know how long he was going to keep up. 

The man noticed Peter zoning out and tapped him lightly on his cheek. He then pointed to the camera, that was again turned on and filming Peter directly in front of him. 

"Round number two, Stark" was al the man said, confusing Peter. What was the man going to do now? Peter looked to where the table with supplies had been previously, but it was gone. Then it hit him, literally.

The man started hitting Peter with the pole in his hands, with a force that knocked the wind out of Peter. He tried to bring more air in his lungs to lessen the burning in his chest from the lack of oxygen but the man kept on hitting him. He started to whimper, the only sound he could muster in his state. Except for the pleading for the man to stop

"St-s-stop! Please, st-op!"

Tears were streaming from Peters eyes, and he could taste the metallic taste blood has. Internal Bleeding. This should have worried him, but he couldn't focus on anything important. All he exists of is Pain. Blinding and deafning Pain. 

The man stopped at some point, and Peter was relieved that he could catch his breath. But the relieve was short lived as the man started beating him again. Te only difference being that now it was with his hands instead of the metal bar.

After a lot of punches to his head and later even kicks to his stomach, Peter was ready to let go. He didn't want this, he didn't choose to be here! But the man didn't care, he just continued. And he wouldn't stop till he was satisfied with Tony's punishment. Or when mr. Stark had payed the price. So Peter gave up, and he went to sleep.

The next time Peter woke up, he wasn't in the torture chair anymore. His eye was swollen from the beating he took so he could barely see anything. Apart from that everything was fussy. His head felt heavy and stuffed, as if he was underwater.

He tried to sit up but if he even moved a muscle his nerves send out excruciating pain, making him groan and fall back onto what he was laying on. He turned his head, to see what exactly what he was laying on was which turned out to be an old mattress. At least it seemed old, with rips and stains in some places. 

He heard a door open, and through his hazy sight Peter could only visualize a figure walking towards him with a fast pace. The figure picked him up from the mattress with care. The most care he had felt since he had been in this hellhole. Didn't mean he licked being picked up by someone who was probably gonna hurt him too though. The figure did nothing though to the sounds of protest that had started to come from the boy in his arms and just walked out the door with him, leaving an empty room behind. 

Peter didn't know what was going on, whether it was because he was out of it from the beating or just waking up, it made him uneasy. More so than he already felt. The haziness had started to clear up a tiny bit, but only enough for him to see within a meter from him which made him see that it was a male who was carrying him, but not the same man that tortured him

As he looked at him self to assess the damage that had been done to his body, he saw, to his surprise, that he was wearing different clothes. He was wearing a flannel which was about 3 sizes to big for him, and a pair of sweatpants. 

As he was looking at himself, he didn't notice that he was outside of wherever he had been before. At least during previous torture sessions he was inside. Peter only niticed this however when he felt the cold winter breeze travel up his arms and when he unconsciously started to shiver.

Wherever he may was, there was snow. Not that that was so surprising seeing as it was winter. Only did the snow not help with warming Peter up. At this point Peter did wonder where the man was taking him. He wanted to ask the man, but found himself being to weak to even mutter a few words. It wasn't like he expected to get an answer if he did ask though. 

The man kept walking with Peter in his arms, basically a deadweight, until about ten minutes later when he stopped about halfway in some woods. 

Being outside for ten minutes now without a jacket in the winter had Peter shivering violently. The cold now seriously effecting him. He had thought the man was just going to take him to another building or something, but apparently just outside. Maybe he had to get some fresh air? "No thats ridiculous" he thought.

Out of nowhere the man just dropped Peter to the cold and icy ground making Peter grunt in pain. He thought that maybe the man dropped him by accident, but that turned out to not be true, as the man just turned around and walked away. After a couple of steps though the man looked around apologetically, as if trying to say that he would rather not have to do this.

Peter, being in the weak state he was, couldn't crawl after him, or scream at him to come back. He tried screaming, to no avail, and after a while he just stopped and kept on laying on the same spot on the dirty snowy ground.

Snowflakes were falling slowly onto his face and in his hair, and through his hazy thoughts Peter knew he should find shelter or he'd probably die from hypothermia. but he was so weakened that he couldn't.

He started thinking about how worried May must be, and how Tony hopefully was looking for him. He had the best tracking devices in probably the world, so why hadn't he found Peter yet? Which brought him back to a previous thought,

Was Tony even Looking?

Eventually the cold and the pain became worse, maybe the snow was itritating his wounds? And that with the added exhaustion of no real sleep and no food for however long it had been, he passed out again, tiny snowflakes covering his slowly in temperature dropping body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single one of you readers mean so much to me, getting kudos and comments mean to me that I may actually be a decent writer, which always makes my day. 
> 
> I love every single one of you sm! <3
> 
> ~N


	8. A Little White Light In A Sea Gone Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought that Tony wasn't seaching for him, but is that true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss 2 chapters done in one dayy, the reason being that I am bored and instead of building a social life I write stories!
> 
> I wish you all a happy early new year, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Title: Clean eyes  
>  -SYML-

It was wednesday, three days since Peter had been taken, or at least three days since the first video. Tony had no idea what to do.

Of course he had wanted to pay, its not like he didn't have the money, it was just that he literally couldn't. The bank where he kept his money had a contract with Tony, that he could not send over that large of an amount in one time, specifically for these types of situations or when he were to be hacked.

He couldn't send the money, so he couldn't get Peter back. After he saw what they did to Peter in the first video, he emmediatly went ahead to track the man. But, if the man could hack friday who was to say he wouldn't hack his bank account to, get the money, and dump Peter? So he set up a team of speciallist to block the kidnappers bank account while he went to look for a trace of Peters whereabouts.

Poor kid must be terrified is what he thought. He himself was terrified, what if he seriously injured Peter while the camera was of? What if he was killing the kid he was so protective of? 

Pepper knew how hard this situation was on Tony. He hadn't slept since Peters disappearence, and had been non stop in his lab for the same amount of time. Se also wanted to help so bad, but there wasn't much she could do. Stark Industries had to be run, and a lot of stuff had to be done as a CEO. She did subconsciously check if everything in the med bay was there in case they found Peter. And she made sure   
To keep an eye on Tony's vitals. 

After the first day they got the second video, and it was not great...

At some point Tony had fled the room to go to his lab. He felt sick because of what the man was doing to the kid, I mean he was just 15! And the things he said. Did Peter really believe he wasn't of importance in Tony's life? So he went back to trying to track the man. Ten minutes later Pepper walked in, tears on her face. She walked over to Tony and wrapped him in a hug. The only comfort being each others presents. 

Of course they had contacted May directly after the first video got streamed, so May had been at the tower a lot. Somehow, Her and Pepper helped each other, lessened the pain. Pepper couldn't reach Tony, so she had May, and May had her.

So now, on Tuesday, they finally had a lead. There was a camera in an alleyway that had filmed the entire Kidnapping. On the footage they could only see part of the man's face that had taken Peter. But he could see the van Peter was pushed into.   
The plate of the car was clearly shown on the tape, so Tony could track the van. 

He came pretty far, he tracked the van all the way to Pittsburgh. Thats where the man probably switched cars seeing as the van had stayed in Pittsburgh. The only other option was for Peter to be in Pittsburgh but not a single camera he checked showed a sign of his kid or the kidnapper. 

All Tony knew so far was that the kid was further than Pittsburg, and that he needed to be fast. Before the man would send another Video.

Of course he didn't.

A day later there was a new Video, a video which showed Peter being beaten with a stick till he was bleeding from his head, nose and Mouth. To hear te kids cries for help but to not be able to do anything was the worst part. At some point May broke down, Pepper stepping in to comfort her. Not a minute later, Tony felt sick and ran to the bathroom. 

He only dry heaved seeing as he hadn't eaten in three days.   
He couldn't do anything. And he was ready to give up hope. He broke down in the bathroom and stayed there until late in the evening. 

Thats when he went to track again. There was a notification showing that Peter had been spotted on any camery even remotely close to Pittsburgh. It was from three days ago. It showed the man getting out of the car at a gas station in Detroit. He watched as the man dragged Peters limp body from the car and put him in another one. The sad part was, the plate of the new car wasn't visible, so his lead ended here.

But the man had send the first three days ago, so he couldn't have gone far from Detroit seeing as in all the videos the same room was filmed. So a new lead was found. And he searched and searched but still nothing. 

At this point he had made sure he police and all hospitals around Detroit were aware of who the kid was, in case they came across him. Yet, know one had   
called him so far. 

While they get a little closer to finding Peter, they were running out of Search options fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd Done!
> 
> Again, happy new years, and thank you guys for reading. Lysm <3
> 
> ~N


	9. And I Know, How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost but found, 
> 
> Is it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: how to save a life  
>  -the Fray-

Shivers ran through his body. The cold of the snow and wind creating a numbness over him. Trying to move but being to stiff and cold and in so much pain. 

He remembered opening his eyes, or at least trying to. He felt the ice crystals on his lashes as he managed to pry them open. Staring up into the sky he saw it was night. Hundreds of stars on display. A magnificent piece of art in front of his eyes. He tried to keep his eyes open for a while, but at some point they closed again  
And again, and again, 

Till they wouldn't open anymore.

\------------------------------  
The search for Peter was still going. It hadn't stopped is a better sentence. Only Tony's health was quickly spiraling out of hand. He hadn't eaten anything and he was stressed, on their turn the stress and hunger seriously affecting his health. To be added was also the sleep deprivation he had put himself through. He knew that if he stopped the man had more time to hurt Peter. Maybe even kill him. So Tony never took a break.

So it shouldn't come as unexpected when Tony collapsed in his lab at 01:30 A.M. the fourth day of Peters disappearance. Pepper and Rhodey (who were the only ones in the tower awake at the time) were with him within five minutes trying to get him to wake up. They had known this would happen eventually, with everything Tony was putting on himself, but they also knew there was nothing they could do but wait for the inevitable. 

So when they couldn't wake Tony up instead if panicking they immediately went to his cars. They went to bring Tony to the hospital, so that if he woke up, he wouldn't be able to go straight back to his lab and make himself pass out again. Instead in the hospital he had to rest. 

When Tony did wake up again, he was angry. Angry at his friends for denying him from working on finding Peter. So when May came to the hospital to visit because Pepper and Rhodey had to work, he started apologizing for not being able to do anything.

"Tony, stop apologizing, you did so much already. Rhodey told me he was trying to see if there was anything he could do, while you rest" May told him, eyes red from crying so much the last few days.

"May, you saw the video's, you heard what the man said to Peter. That he doesn't matter and all that shit. What if he believes that, what if he believes it and really thinks I didn't do anything to try and get him back... I can't do that to him" 

"Listen, I know. Knowing Peter he'll think that anyway. But Tony, if he comes back he'll need help, this won't go light on him. You can't do anything if he's back while you're exhausted. He'll need us Tony. He doesn't have a lot of other people in his corner." tears started to well in her eyes again. And she put a hand over her mouth. Tony took her hand in his, comforting her.

"Mr. Stark needs to rest", said the nurse walking into the room. Smiling softly at the two. 

"Get better Tony" may said, standing up and walking out the door, giving Tony one last glance before letting him rest. 

\-----------------------------

Peter was walking, or... stumbling was more like it. He had been leaving behind a trail of blood where he walked and had occasionally fell down. He wasn't really going fast at all. Everything was blurry and he didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from the man whom had kidnapped him. No matter in how much agony he was in. 

A sharp spike of pain suddenly shot through his leg and he fell down face first in the snow. As he pushed himself up again to see what had happened, he saw a ditch he fell in behind him. As he looked down to his foot, he saw it was twisted in a weird way. He was aware enough to know that his foot or ankle was now broken. Great.

A flash of light shot through the trees and onto Peters face. He looked up to see more lights peeking through the tree line. 

They were searching for him. They were going to take him back to the man and torture him some more. He had to get away he thought. So he stood up, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg which all but made him scream out.

"There he is, get him!" He heard a mans voice he didn't recognitie shout from behind him.

He started limping blindly further into the woods, not even bothered by the tree branches hitting him in the face, probably leaving cuts.   
What he didn't see in his hurry is that there was a slope right in front of him. And of course he tripped. 

He fell for what felt like an eternity, till he finally came to a stop hitting a tree. The smack of his body hitting the tree knocking him out cold, which made him unable to see the two men walking a couple of meters away from him.

The men stopped to look at what the source was of the sound, when they saw the body of a child laying unmoving by the trunk if the tree. Both led out a gasp and ran to the body.

One of them started calling 911, only to find out there was no reception around where they were. The other was trying to find a pulse, and when he did, he turned the body over. Before him lay the body of a young boy, who couldn't have been older than 16. The kid's lips were tinted a concerning shade of purple and he had bags under his closed eyes. His face was covered in cuts and he had a thick trail of blood coming from his nose. 

"Fuck! Help me lift him, we have to take him to the hospital so lets get to the car!" The man screamed. "Hang on kid, please don't die, you'll be fine, what were you doing here?" He wispered in his ear.

"Are you sure we should pick him up?" The other men said "what if his back's broken or something?" 

"Well we don't have a choice! Or we take him to a hospital, or he dies!" 

So the men picked the far to light kid up, and took him to their car. They carefully laid him out on their backseat, making sure not to jostle him to much as they didn't know the full extent of his injuries. 

As the two took their seats in the front, they glanced backwards to the kid. 

"Poor kid" said one, looking sadly to the child's molested body.

"Hey" the other one said, taking hus chin in his hands and kissing him on the lips "well take him to the hospital and he'll be okay, don't worry sweetie" and with that he started the car and drove away, to the nearest hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! But I'm (still) sick and have a massive headache. 
> 
> Thanks for all your nice comments, they really make me feel like a good writer!
> 
> ~N


	10. Chased Me And You Wouldn't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it Finally end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I'm thinking about starting a book of one-shots, so if you have a prompt, you can leave them in the comments! I'd love to make stories about something you guys want!
> 
> <3

A car drove over the snowy roads of Detroit. At this point that was a rare sight, as the snow was almost to dense to see through. The car was slightly speeding, making it in danger of slipping of the road easily. 

The man in the car were really trying to keep it al together for the kid lying unconscious on there backseat. They had to get  
him to a hospital asap, for he had now been bleeding out for a while. At some point one of the two went to the backseat to find the source of the bleeding, which turned out to be his side. So he put his hands on it to apply pressure. 

The other man, in the front seat, had been looking back and forth between the back and the front of the car, alternating between looking at the road or at his boyfriend. 

"Nick, please hurry, he's nog gonna make it this was" the man now caressing the child's cheek said. 

"I'm working on it Nathan, but I can only go so fast without- FUCK" Nick abruptly began swinging on the road as a car was speeding to their car. He stomped on the breaks, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop in time. Because of the sudden hit on the breaks and the snow, the car began to twirl on the road, Driving in circles. Thats when the other car finally did collide with theirs.

The car swerved of the road, flew in the air, and landed rolling further a couple of meters before coming to a halt. The other car, which must have been armored, had just been turned over with barely any visible scratches

Meters before were the two man that had jumped from the other car before they could collide, trying to get up from the asphalt.

"We did it boss, he strong enough to run away right now" one said, speaking in an earpiece in his right ear. He immediately got an response. "Good, Stark won't pay with money, that he'll pay with a life" 

\----------------------------

Nick was the first to wake up. He was confused at first as to what had happened. When it came back to him though he frantically looked up, searching for his longtime lover. He tried looking behind him to see him, and what he saw horrified him. His love looked okay, except for the blood running on his forehead he looked to be fine. 

Nick began working on trying to get out of the car. The door was jammed so he kicked his foot against the window causing it to break by force. The glass shattered over the cold asphalt of the road and cut into Nicks arm when he crawled out of the car. 

Next he helped his now awake boyfriend out of the car and helped him to stand. "Wh-what happened?" He asked, dazed expression on his face. "I-I don't know. Someone ran us of the road but why?" Nick answered hugging his boyfriend close. 

"What if it has something to do with the kid?" Nathan said.

But Nick ignored him, as he had ran back to the car (or what was left of it) to try and get this kid out. Turns out, that was easier than he had initially thought. 

Once the kid was laid out on the he started looking for a pulse, which luckily was there.

"How did you survive this kid, what do they want with y-" 

"NICK HELP!!" He heard from behind him, he turned around and saw Nathan struggling in a mans arms. The man was broad, tall and wore all black including a hood. The man had apparently had enough of Nathans struggles and before Nick could try and help the man had knocked Nathan out. 

"NO!"

He tried running to catch Nathan, but another man caught him and held him down to the ground. He looked to the side and saw that another man was picking up the unconscious body of the teen, that was the last thing he saw before he to, got knocked out.

\------------

A dripping sound was the first thing Peter heard. It was muffled as he was still half passed out, but the sound was annoying him. As he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed is that everything was blurry and couldn't think straight. 

"Ahh, look who's awake. Or, well 'awake' is a strong word. You're conscious lets keep it at that shall we?" Said a man, smirking while walking around him.

"Look at you... all alone, no one wanting to help you. How haven't they found you by now huh?" He continued. And he started touching Peter. Thats when Peter looked up and saw that he was chained to the ceiling, arms coming together in a knot. 

"There's a reason for this setup, you know? you'll never have a chance to tell anyone though so I'll tell you because I'm nice" he said as he took Peters chin in his hands.

"There are two tubes connected to you, one pumping a drug in your blood, and one tapping blood out of you. You see, Stark does clearly not care about saving you, so what else can we do to get money? Sell your blood of course!" 

He met go of his chin and started prodding at Peters exposed rips, as his shirt had apparently been taken off. 

"The sedative keeps you weak, and makes your blood flow faster, but it doesn't ruin the value of the blood. You, being who you are, have blood that could help medical research, and is therefor worth more money"

Half of the conversation had gone unnoticed by Peter. He was done, he was finished. 

"You give him enough fluids right? He's gotten skinnier, we don't want him to die before we got all his blood out" the man said to another man in the room. 

Peter didn't know how long had past, fighting death kept him awake for as long needed. When he was about ready to give into unconscious when a loud bang kept him from doing so. Yet he had already lost that much blood that he could only vaguely understand what was said... 

"POLICE OPEN UP!"

"Fuck, c'mon were almost done!"

"HANDS UP AND DON'T MOVE"

"Grab the blood and let's go!"

"We got them, now let's look at the victims"

"Three victims, three males, two adults one teen, one critical condition, give me an oxygen mask and call an ambulance now!"

Peter felt himself being freed from his chains, and without any second thoughts, he fell into a deep sleep...

\--------------

"Tony, Tony c'mon wake up" was what Tony heard when he woke up, blinking slowly to see who was talking to him.

"W-What's going on?" He asked 

"They found him tones, they found Peter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading!
> 
> ~N<3


	11. With Your Hand Resting Next To Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have him back, 
> 
> But is he out of ths woods just yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... its been almost a month since I updated this story, and I'm truly sorry. School had been killing me lately and I'm also kind of failing, that and my work has been taking a toll on me also, hence why this chapter is kinda short
> 
> You can still leave prompts though for one shots in the comments!!

Darkness, it was al his world consisted of at the moment, not a single strand of light. Where was he? Where were the men? 

The first thing Peter noticed was that the shear feeling of fear wasn't as prominent as the last time he was concious. He tried to feel where he was but he could barely move his fingers, let alone his arm. He tried moving but al it did was cause him pain. He couldn't see but also couldn't open his eyes, which is why everything was so dark. 

Not only couldn't he feel ar see anything, he also could barely hear. He did hear some background noices, but non clear enough for him to really know what was happening. He smelled disinfectand, the one they commonly used in hospitals, but why was that smell here? Was he in a hospital?

The pain slowly started to increase, but he didn't know what to do. He heard more muffled noise but that soon faded away as he lost his conciousness once again.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

They found him

They found Peter

It was the best news Tony had heard in a very long time, but he also knew that him being found, didn't mean he was alright. he needed to see the kid. So May asked the staff for a wheelchair, she helped him get situated and soon enough they were rooming the halls in search for dear Peter. 

The nurse had told them they were clear to see him and that he was in room 162. She did tell them that he might not be awake, as what happened to him hat taken its toll on his body and mind. The nurse also called in a doctor, to come and explain what had exactly happend to the kid.

When the arrived at Peters room however, the doctor told them to wait. 

"I want you to know, that the kid went through some stuff, that will most likely take awail for him to deal with. He might look a bit different, so I want you to keep that in mind when you see him. He's got a few broken ribs and a couple bruised, A bruised lung, a sprained ankle, a mild concussion, and a bruised kidney. But he thing we were most concerned about what the significant ammount of blood loss he had. It seemed as though his attackers wanted his blood. Which is where we found some.... abnormalitys in his DNA, it appears to be mixed with that of a spider..." is what the doctor told them. 

"Miss potts already informed us about that, and it'll never be told to the public and will stay a secret." He added, pointing to the fact that nobody knew about Peters powers. 

With all that being said, May and Tony were allowed in the room. There lay their Peter, hooked up to several kinds of machinery, and he appeared to be sleeping. The kid looked paler than they had ever seen someone be, and he had cuts all over the expased skin they could see. His face looked partially relaxed but also strained, as if he was in pain. 

Tony tried to grasp peters hand, when he noticed the red angry discolored ring around Peters wrist. It seemed as though with whatever his captors had tied him up with had left the mark. Those bruises would take a wail to subside, Tony thought, another thing to remember this horrible experience. Poor child...

Th kid was breating through his mask, and awfully enough he also had a nasal canula, it just didn't seem to end. 

May sat Tony besides Peter, after which she grabbed her own chair and sat by Peters other side, also grabbing a hand, staring at the bruises, before runner her thumb over the back of his hand.

They stayed like that for a while, taking in the fact that he was safe, and in there arms. The comfortable silence that fell over them was one of peace and calm, letting them rellish the feeling of finally being able to hold him again.

After awail, Pepper rhodey and Happy also came along. All of them wanting to see the kid. Pepper had also talked to the police and told Tony and May everything, from who had taken Peter, to how they found him. May burst in to tears, hearing everything they had done to her nephew, to which Tony started to let some tears fall. All of the people in the room were there for each other, all of them finally able to rest for a bit. 

Peter in the middle, safe and sound, surrounded by the people he loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it again, ladys and gents. Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! As well as kudos
> 
> Love you all <3
> 
> ~N


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back, but is he allright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY, 
> 
> I've litterally not posted in forever, because I had a whole lot of schoolwork to do and a school trip all the way to LISBON!!!
> 
> So heres the new chapter in all its nonexisting glory😂

Everything was mixed together.

The sounds, the feelings, the smells.

Making him incapable of telling truly where he was...

Since the last time Peter woke up, not much had changed. At least to himself. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge. Like his mind was fiercely trying to tell his body not to look at his situation. It was some sort of game, his body and mind fighting over who is in control. Eventually though his body one.

His eyes opened to tiny slits, letting only the slightest light through. The light he was able to see was dulled, almost nice to his eyes as he had been in the dark for what felt like weeks.

Now that he could move his eyes, he decided to try and move his head to get a better look of his surroundings.

When he succeeded he saw all white furniture. Pristine white walls with nothing covering them but posters about health. He couldn't read them but the pictures showed needles and stuff so he just asumed. As he was looking around though, his eyes began to droop again, the feeling of exhaustion still pretty prominent in his body. Peter forced his eyes to stay open, wanting to fing out where he was. 

Next to Peter was a chair. Why he didn't notice it before was beyond him but it was there. It had a body on it, the hunched in on itself with its head on the side of the bed Peter was on. 

It took a while for Peter to realise but the person that was sitting there was actually Mr. Stark. But what was he doing here? Last time he talked to him was when he told him about May. Right before...

The man

The man that had taken him 

Who had hurt him in an unhuman way.

It all came back at once. The torture, the blooddraining... apparently this brought in a whole lot of emotion as his heartrate spiked and a loud beeping noice was heard from his monitor. Tony emmediatly woke up. Seeing the young boy he had failed to protect panicking. Not wanting to fail him again he jumped to the call button to get a medic in the room asap. Then, he proceded to try and calm the kid down. He seemed comepletely out of it, probably seeing everything that happened flash before his eyes. Poor thing.

He took his hand and sqeezed lightly, giving him something to ground him. When Peter started to cry though he pulled him into his chest. Making contact and shushing the kid might be the only thing he can do, so he'd be damned if he didn't try. 

Thats when the medics came in, and started to give him dome sort of drug in his IV to get him to calm down, all the while tony was wispering soft words in his ear and combing through his soft hairs.

"You'll be ok, i'm here now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingg, thanks for all the comments saying you really wanted me to continue, they really help me making the story so i'll forever be gratefull
> 
> Thanks!!
> 
> ~N


	13. Save Me, I Need Your Love Before I Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see,
> 
> And i'm genuinly sorry. I've had such a busy time, I have a job niw and school I have to keep up. I'm also in my hardest year, and to top it of I have a testsweek right now.   
> Which reminds me that i should be learning for my biology test tomorrow. Today I had math wich sucked so I'm hoping this one will be better.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"I'm never letting you go again Peter, never in a million years"

Tony couldn't believe it

Peter was here, safe from all the harm that this world could bring upon him. Right in front of him lay the fragile boy, his fragike boy. Th boy might have only been concious for a minute, but he told him he wasn't going to leave. He wouldntry and protect this kid with his life, god knows the kid needs it now more than ever. 

As Tony was deep in thought, he didn't notice May opening the door and slowly stepping inside. She took a chair form the sice of the room and placed it opposide of Tony, next to Peter so she could hold his hand. Once she said down she looked at Peter and then at Tony with a sad smile creeping on her face.

"He's here" she said, and you could hear that she had been crying. "Thank you so much Tony, without you... god...he would still be gone".

"I think we have someone else to thank for that" Tony said, mentioning the couple that had brought Peter home.

"The doctors said they wanted to see him you know, they wanted to know how he was doing. Logical, they saved him..."

May looked at him, knowing Tony was doubting if he had done enough to get Peter back.

"Tony, you ended up in the hospital because you searched so much for Peter, there's nothing more you could have done. I know you would have done it if you could. And he's save now". She said, reaching out over the bed and taking Tony's hand. And even though he wasn't one to be into touching, it did comfort him. He could see why her and Peter had such a good bond.

"I know May, but look at him" 

Both looked over to the boy in the bed in front of them, somehow looking even younger than he already did, face and body full of bandages. He looked broken, unable to be fixed. And Tony hated it.

He could fix a lot, he was a mechanic after all, but there was nothing he could do to help Peter now exept for be there for him.

At that moment the doctor came in, clipboard in hand.

"We have to wait and see how his healing process will go, but going by what you have told me, i take it he's a tough kid and will most likely recover quite quickly considering his injuries and their extend. However, i'd suggest sending him to a therapist or someone he could talk to. His mental health and stability are hard to guess, but going by what he's been through, no matter how tough he is, will probably leave some scars. I'll leave you alone with him for now. If you could push on the call button as soon as he wakes up.

And with that the docter gave the both of them a smile and nodded at Peter, before leaving, closing the door behind him. Leaving the two people alone with Peter.

Now it was their turn to take action and help the kid recover, they knew it would be a bumpy ride, but they'd walk it a thousand times if it meant Peter would be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that my hits are almost at the 10000 which was my goal since i started writing. So being this close to it is already surreal. 
> 
> So i guess i just wanted to say thank you to all the readers. Every time you comment i get this super happy feeling, and seeing all the constructive criticism really helps me. So yeah... Thank You <3
> 
> Btw. I might wanna start writing about bts, so if anyones interested, Leave some ideas below, and if you,re an army, whos your bias?
> 
> N


End file.
